


Palace Politics & Intriques of Hearts

by Ina_K



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about Fire Lord Zuko's assasination attempt, Aang and his feelings about his duties and Katara, and as title says - politics & intrigues of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of AU. Set's after A:tLA-series, but not following official timeline/events of LOK. Contains and will contain more mature themes.
> 
> Pairings: Zuko/Mai, Aang/Katara, hints of others, eventually Zuko/Aang.

_The Hundred Year War was over and long gone. Four Nations had had peaceful four years of time to heal, rebuild, forget and forgive. All four had suffered, but slowly they were prospering, getting back the former stability. Save for Air Nomads, who were still almost extinct, even with the Avatar's valiant efforts to find any survivors of his people._

_Lots of ill feelings were still there, of course. Despite of passed time and official good will between the Nations and their leaders, building the trust was slow. Both Water Tribes were refusing any lawful trade with Fire Nation, and The Earth Kingdom was demanding excessive help on rebuilding from the former aggressor._

_But effort were made to correct things gone and done wrong in the past, and there was clear shimmer of hope in people of the all Nations. Hope for better times ahead._

 

***

 

Avatar Aang and Southern Water Tribe's best healer Katara were running though the palace of Fire Lord. Katara had grapped Aang's hand, as Aang sped them on with his air bending. Just few moments before Avatar's Air Bison Appa had landed front of palace's main entrance.

 

"Thank the Spirit's you are here so quickly!" familiar voice cried, as they dashed in to Fire Lord's evening sun litted bedroom. Aang halted his breakneck speed with sudden stop. Next he knew, he and Katara were both pulled in a big, warm embrace by old man.

 

"Uncle Iroh!", Katara exclaimed, as they hugged Fire Lord's uncle, the former General and now renowed tea-shop owner. To Aang it was always a delight to meet him, Uncle Iroh reminded him many ways of the Avatar's former teacher, monk Gyatso.

 

Iroh freed Aang and Katara from his arms, and beconed them towards the bed, where his nephew, the Fire Lord Zuko lay.

 

While Katara rushed to bedside immediately, Aang hung back. He didn't know if he wanted to see Zuko like this – hurt and unmoving. "We came as soon as we could", he said, trying not to look at the sickbed.

 

"You made it in time, he's still alive", Iroh said quitely, patting the Avatar on shoulder. "You should see him, too." Aang nodded, and took few steps onwards, raising his eyes from floor to his friend.

 

Zuko seeemed unconsious and had his chest wrapped in thick bandages. Fair skin was pale, almost bloodless against pure white of the bedclothes. The reddish light of sunset highlighted the scar on left side of his face. Even now he had some grace and dignity, Aang noted, averting his gaze again from Zuko.

 

Behind the bed stood Fire Lord's wife, Lady Mai. As stone-faced and emotionless as ever. She could have beed a doll or a statue, so unmoving and silent she was. In contrast Iroh seemed to radiate sorrow, concern and life.

 

Aang wondered if Mai was worried too. Surely she would be, Zuko was her husband after all.

 

Katara looked at Mai. "What happened? Your note to me only said he was hurt badly", she asked, her attention already back at man on the bed. Aang knew she was called as one of the best healers in both Water Tribes, and it wasn't exaggeration. Katara was gifted healer.

 

Mai was silent for a while. "There was another assasination attempt, much like the first one, when he was newly crowned", she said carefully. "Luckily at this time the palace guards gaught the assailant before he escaped", Iroh added. "He's from Fire Nation, a hired killer most probably, refuses to talk anything. So Mai told the guards lock him up until Zuko is well enough to deal with him."

 

Katara had started to strip bandages off as soon as assasination was mentioned. Now she was already guiding water out of her waterskin to Zuko's wounds, consentrating wholly on the healing.

 

Aang knew Katara, she worked her best healing without distractions. "I think we should give her some space to work", he suggested, and others nodded in agreement.

 

"The parlor would be good place to wait", Mai said, ushering the Avatar and her uncle-in-law out of the bedroom and onwards to spacious room, furnished with low settees and ornate tables. "Maybe you would like some Uncle's tea, while we wait?" she offered to Aang

 

"Yes, thank you. Tea would be welcome", he smiled.

 

Iroh hummed. "A fresh pot of good, calming jasmine tea. Always a good idea. I'll get a full pot."

 

Mai and Aang waited in silence Iroh to return. Mai sat on a settee, drawing into herself even more while Aang wandered to large windows outlooking spring-fresh garden, now full of golden hues of setting sun. Pond outside looked like it would be liquid gold instead of water.

 

When Iroh came back with promised tea, a servant boy carrying a tray full of spicy pastries followed him in.

 

"Thank you, Liang", Mai said as boy set the tray on table. "You should go and wait outside of the Fire Lord's bedroom. Bring Healer Katara here when she is ready."

 

"Yes, Lady Mai", boy bowed and scurried off. Aang cast a curious look after the boy – not much younger than himself.

 

"He is our only personal servant at the moment", Mai answered, clearly noticing the look. "Zuko says we do not need more, but I am planning to take in a female servant to help me in future."

 

"Wise decision, you'll need lots of help soon", Iroh said, pouring the tea. He handed the first cup to the Avatar, second to Mai, keeping third for himself.

 

Aang face lit in excitement. "Is it... Are you..?" he tried to shape his question. Mai nodded shyly. "Yes. I am carrying Zuko's heir. It was announced day before the attack."

 

Aang smiled briefly. "It doesn't show yet."

 

"Not yet, but soon", she confirmed.

 

"Congratulations! Katara will be in a hurry between you and Suki – she and Sokka are having a second one, and I guess both of you wanting her be there when the time comes."

 

Mai nodded cradling teacup in her hands. "Ty Lee told me about Suki's second child in her last letter. Although she claims, that Toph was first to know."

 

"Toph probably was. She, Sokka and Suki are close", Aang said.

 

"What about you and dear Katara, young Avatar?" Iroh prodded gently. "Are we going to see your wedding or child anytime soon?"

 

Aang took a sip from his teacup. "Neither yet, I'm afraid. We both have our duties – hers rebuilding and leading the Southern Water Tribe and teaching students, and mine to search for any surviving Air Nomads and their desendants." He looked to Mai. "You were lucky, that I happened to be with Katara when she got your message. She could fly on Appa faster than traveling in a boat."

 

Mai nodded. "Thank the Spirits for that."

 

Soon after the tea was finished, Mai excused herself from the company. "I have some letters to write", she only said.

 

"Yes, of course", Iroh agreed, as Mai bowed and walked out of the parlor. "I'll keep company to the Avatar here." He looked at Aang. "Do you play Pai Sho?"

 

Aang smiled. "With pleasure."

 

*

 

The wait was long. Moon had risen, and it was near midnight, when servant boy finally lead Katara to the parlor. Mai had wandered back with thick book after a while. Uncle Iroh had lit some colorful paper-lanterns to ward of the dark, and the room was surprisingly cosy.

 

"Liang, run to the kitchens, and bring a fresh pot tea, and something her to eat", Mai ordered, as soon as she saw the boy. Servant bowed and left with haste.

 

Aang floated to his feet and hurried to Katara. "You must be tired, love. Healing took so long", he said, guiding her gently to nearest of the settees. Katara nodded silently and leaned slightly on Aang's shoulder, as they sat down.

 

"Yes, but it's done now. He should be fine." She raised her head to look at Mai and Iroh. "Did you know the blade Zuko was hit, was poisoned?"

 

"We suspected it, when he fell unconsious soon after the attack", Mai answered. Iroh nodded. "Good thing we got you here in time to deal with it. A good thing indeed."

 

Katara shook her head. "Bit more time lost, and I'd been unable to help him."

 

"Don't worry about it. You succeeded. Worrying about might-beens changes nothing", Aang said, stroking Katara's hair, trying to calm her.

 

"Yes, I know, I know", she said, and looked at Mai. "I should stay here until it's sure that Zuko's-" She paused, studying other woman closely. Aang grinned, he knew Katara had shap eye for spotting pregnansies.

 

Mai averted her eyes, but raised her hand to her still-flat belly. "I would like to you stay here until the delivery, if possible." Katara smiled to her. "I don't know if I can be here all the time, but I'll be here when child will be born, Mai", she promised.

 

*

 

When first light of morning started to lighten the sky, Aang was still up and awake. He and Katara were housed in a luxorious guest room, not far from Fire Lord and his wife's set of rooms. The Avatar felt worried and anxious – there was someone or someones who wished ill to his friend, or maybe whole Fire Nation. He knew Zuko wasn't easiest person to deal with, but nonethless somebody trying to kill leader of Fire Nation was not everyday occurrence.

 

Silently, barefooted he padded out of the guestroom, and to the Firelord's suite. The parlor was deserted, and Aang slipped in the bedroom. No one there, save for sleeping Zuko, and servant boy on makeshift bed on the floor.

 

Aang sat on the bed, trying not to disturb sleeping man on it. To Aang, Zuko looked now younger than his years, he looked almost same than he had when he'd offered himself to Avatar as a teacher. Only thinner and more tired. Carefully Aang leaned forward, and touched the unmarred side of Zuko's face. Skin felt warm, warmer than it looked.

 

For a while Aang just sat there, watching sleeping man's face, until a movement from floor startled him from his toughts.

 

He turned to look at the servant. Boy had risen on his feet, and was trying to sneak out of bedroom.

 

"I'm sorry, my lord Avatar. I don't want to disturb you. I just-"

 

"Relax, Liang – was it Liang?" Aang soothed. "You may go or stay, as you wish."

 

The boy bowed. "Thank you." He scooted anxiously out of the room, bowing twice before opening the door, and almost running out of the room.

 

Aang chuckled. "You have funny servants, Zuko. Even if I suspect, that it's Ozai's reign they remember too well."

 

"So it is, Avatar. My father and his father left a great fear in servants."

 

Aang turned to look Zuko. Fire Lord was laying between the covers, as earlier, but he had his eyes open, and was clearly consious. "You are awake!" Aang excaimed.

 

"Well noted", Zuko said wryly. "What has happened? I remember a servant man attacking me, but nothing else."

 

"Mai thinks it's another assasination attempt by Earth Kingdom people, who do not like you being on a throne here. Even if the attacker was from Fire Nation. She and Iroh have the assailant in locked up somewhere, and they have tried to question him without any success", Aang paused. "I think Mai was waiting you either die or wake up, before choosing any further actions with him..."

 

"That sounds like her", Zuko said, nodding. "But that doesn't explain why you are here, sitting on my royal bed."

 

Aang grinned. "You see, Sifu Hotman, your Lady wife sent Katara an urgent note, saying that a healer was needed, as you were hurt, and I was with Southern Water Tribe when she got it, so I gave her a ride with Appa." Aang kept his tone light.

 

"And you being on my bed?"

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

Zuko shook his head. "You couldn't sleep..."

 

"No need to sneer like that! We all were worried about you!" Aang said. "Oh! I should go and fetch your Uncle and Mai", he floated down from bed, but paused, looking at still pale and tired Zuko. "Do you want me to get them here? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

 

"I think I'm rested enough to take visitors, Aang."

 

"Sure thing, Sifu Hotman", Aang said, before sprinting out of the bedroom.

 

*

 

Few moments later Zuko's bedroom was full of visitors.

 

Aang asked Liang to fetch Mai and Iroh, before the Avatar raced to guestroom wake Katara up. When they returned, other two were already here, Iroh smiling widely, and Mai fighting tears off from her eyes. Katara fell in her role as a healer, starting immediately fussing over Zuko "to check if everything was alright".

 

"Stop your hovering, woman. I'm not going to die here", Zuko snapped, sitting on his bed and trying to push Katara away.

 

"I need to be sure there is no any poison left!" she cried in frustration.

 

"I feel just fine!" Zuko roared back.

 

"Hey, hey, guys. No need to yell", Aang slipped between Zuko and Katara, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm sure, you did good with drawing poison out of him yesterday, love. Would he be awake, if the poison was still there?"

 

Katara's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "If there would be any poison left, Zuko would be unconsious. But I-"

 

Knock on the door interrupted her. Aang tugged Katara into a embrace, and withdrawing farther away from Zuko's bed. No need to let then agonize each others, not when they both were tired and in need of rest.

 

Uncle Iroh opened the door, letting Liang in. The boy was carrying a breakfast tray full of different foods. "Here is the food you requested, Lady Mai", he said, putting the tray on bedside table. "Do you need anything else? Maybe some tea?"

 

"I'd like to have some tea", Zuko noted, and his Uncle nodded. "Yes, bring us a pot of fresh tea, please."

 

Bowing, the servant boy exited the room.

 

Aang sighed. A needless argument between Katara and Zuko was dodged. "Look, guys. Food, so eating not yelling?" he pointed at the tray, earning smiles and chuckles from others.

 

"So, what I have missed?", Zuko asked.

 

"Twelve days of time", Mai answered. "I put your negotiations with Earth Kingdom traders on hold, and palace can run itself quite well – without us, that is. There was letter from King Kuei few days ago. I opened and read it, he's angry but it is nothing too important. Northern Water Tribe is still sulking, but as we now have Katara here, we can speak about penguin and whale fat trades with her. And the heir and I were unharmed in the attack", she recited monotonously.

 

Zuko nodded, clearly pleased. "You have done well, Mai."

 

She bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

 

Katara rolled her eyes at them. "I cannot believe you two are retreating behind formalities."

 

"Let them do as they see fit, love", Aang said quietly to Katara, keeping her still in his arms. "Our way to act is not always the best for all." He knew his realtionship with Katara was abnormally informal. No official courting announced, no promises to wed. Only some whispers pledges of love once in a while.

 

Iroh hummed in agreement to the Avatar's words. "They both are pure bred nobles, and even if it doesn't look like it, their marriage is, after all, arranged by their fathers." Katara turned to look the old man. "An arranged marriage? Theirs?" She looked from nodding Iroh to Mai and Zuko. "I thought you were married because you loved each other?"

 

Zuko nodded. "That's a part of it, yes. But we also choose to honor the our families agreement on the matter", he explained to his astonished listeners.

 

"My mother was quite delighted, when she heard first time about her position as Fire Lord's mother-in-law", Mai added. "Although the Avatar and Zuko returned the Fire Nation's Colonies back to Earth Kingdom and took away Father's position as Governor of New Ozai, my parents are still regarding my marriage to Zuko as great gain for them."

 

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "I'm just happy, that we don't have to think about alliances with our relatioship", the avatar laughed.

 

"No, you don't have to, but you both could", Mai said quietly. Aang stared at her. "Katara, you are in a sense Princess of your tribe, and so quite powerful piece within the Water Tribes. And you, Avatar, you'd be a great asset to gain new allies from either those Fire Nation's nobles who now oppose Zuko's regime, or any infuential Earth Kingdom families", she paused for a moment.

 

"How do you feel about Toph, Aang?"

 

Toph? Aang was taken aback. She was like a sister, right? He rubbed back of his head in embarrasament – not quite knowing what to say, and the others bursted in laughter – which Aang joined soon.

 

"Thanks for advice, or offer, whichever it was, but I have Katara here, and she's the woman I want." Aang felt odd proclaiming that – even if he knew it was true.

 

"Enough of this laughing", Zuko said, scowling. "Avatar, are you planning to help us figuring out who's behind of this and why?"

 

All of them turned to Zuko, confused by his sudden shift of temper.

 

"Aang. Zuko, I have a name, which is Aang", Aang answered, loosening Katara out of his arms. "But, yes. We both stay here for some time, at least until Katara thinks you are healthy enough. And I can help you solving this, if you want. If I can be of any help."

 

While Aang spoke, the door opened quietly, and Liang slipped in the bedroom with the promised tea.

 

"Good. I hate the idea, that we have caught a hired killer, but have no trace of his employer", Zuko said, while the servant handed him a cup.

 

"The employer might might be hard to find", Iroh noted.

 

"More reason to start searching him right away", Zuko snapped.

 

"You aren't searching anyone, Zuko. Bed rest for you next few days", Katara reminded.

 

Zuko looked at her and smiled wryly. "That's why I need Aang to help me with this."

 

"I already promised to help you!" the Avatar groaned. "I really did!"

 

*

 

Two days later Katara announced Zuko healthy enough to leave the bed, of which Aang was immensely happy. Zuko had been irritated and cranky, trying to get numerous times either uncle Iroh, the Avatar or both interrogate the prisoner for him.

 

Instaed of bullying the prisoner spilling his secrets, Aang had wanderd though Fire Nation's capital city, trying to find any hints of who might be behind the assasination attempt. It was challencing task, as to say that political intrigues of Fire Nation's nobles were complicated, was an understatement.

 

Now Fire Lord, the Avatar and Katara were sitting by the pond in the palace garden. Spring was starting to turn into full summer, and the stifling heat was already there.

 

"As you, Zuko, are getting better and better, it's my time to get back to the Southern Water Tribe", Katara broke companionable silence between them. She looked at Aang, and he in response lifted his head from the grass. "I know you want to stay here to help Zuko, but could you still spare few days, and get me back to the South Pole? By the boat trip takes quite long time."

 

Aang nodded. "Sure, love." He turned to look at Zuko, who longed against tall camphor three. "Are you starting the interrogations in the meantime?"

 

Zuko shook his head. "Mai was trying to question him yesterday again, but she says he won't budge. Wants now his freedom, and a passage to Earth Kindom unharmed in exchange for any information about his employer that he has." He closed his eyes and shifted a bit, smiling. "It may best to let him some time to think his mortality. Mai left him with some serious threats."

 

"Don't you dare to looks so satisfied with yourself", Katara snapped. "You shouldn't make her do your dirty work! She's pregnant, for Spirit's sake!"

 

Zuko opened his eyes and looked Katara. "I did not ask her to interrogate the prisoner. She did it by her own volition, not by me pressuring her!"

 

Quickly Aang floated to his feet, before another shouting match could start. He had had enough of them last days. "Stop, stop you two." He looked from sulking Zuko to embarrassed Katara. "Could you, please, spend one day without any yelling? Please?"

 

Silence fell, and Aang started to fear neither would speak. "I'm sorry, Aang", Katara broke the silnece, followed soon Zuko's: "I'll promise to try behave."

 

Aang sighed. He couldn't understand why Katara and Zuko managed always bring the worst out from one another.

 

*

 

Later at night they were gathered again at Fire Lord's parlor for the last dinner together, before Iroh would go back tending his tea-shop, and Aang would depart to take Katara back to her tribe.

 

Mai had organized the feast, from delicious foods and beautiful flower arrangements to discreet servants, who served them as well as played soft music with pipes and bow string instruments. It was a happy event, Aang thought – as it should be, them celebrating Zuko's improved health.

 

Katara was first to depart, claiming that she needed full night of sleep before tomorrow's flight. "Also, if I heard one more word about me making trade pacts, I can't be responsibile for my actions", she quipped. Aang hugged and kissed her, before wishing her goodnight.

 

Mai left next, and Aang watched curiously her and Zuko's formal parting. Aang had noted their formality long ago, but though it would vanish, as the royal couple would get used to their status as ruler's of the Nation. It has not.

 

Iroh rose yawning. "I should go too. I am too old for being awake all night."

 

Aang shook his head. "Don't leave yet, Iroh. A one more cup of rise wine and a game of Pai Sho?"

 

"It's an alluring offer, young Avatar, but I have to decline. Maybe you get Zuko playing one game with you", he answered, streching and arranging his robes.

 

Zuko walked to them, his gait little unsteady. "If you are leaving, good night then, Uncle", Fire Lord said. Iroh nodded, smiling. "Sleep well, both of you."

 

When Iroh had gone, Zuko ordered the servants out of his rooms. "No need for music anymore", he muttered as he sat down next to Aang.

 

Aang laughed. "You are quite humble for a royalty, Zuko."

 

"I fail to see, what's funny about that. You know how me and Uncle lived as refugees in The Earth Kingdom, so you know also that living simply is nothing new for us."

 

Aang smiled. "Yeah, but it still seems little odd. Anyway, we have still rice wine left, and I really want to play game or few of Pai Sho", he coaxed, gesturing at the Pai Sho-table.

 

Zuko shook his head. "Wine is good, but I'm no condition to play. Already too much wine for that." He grinned and poured a full cup of wine for both of them.

 

Aang took it from Zuko, accidentally brushing their fingers together. So simple touch, and yet it felt so significant. Aang almost dropped his cup.

 

Zuko looked at Aang, puzzled. "Too much wine for you too?" he asked.

 

Aang nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess." He could feel Zuko still looking at him. Aang raised his eyes to meet Zuko's and forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing, really."

 

For a while they sat there in silence, eyes locked together. Aang thought of a time, four years ago, when the pair of dragons had breathed their fire on them. It has been exhilarating. This too, was-

 

Zuko broke the moment by downing his cup of wine in a one go. "I think you should leave now, Aang", he said tightly, rising on his feet, swaying a bit.

 

"I though... ", Aang tried, perplexed. He had thought he and Zuko were having a good time. " I though-"

 

"It doesn't matter", Zuko snapped with anger in his voice and steel in his golden eyes . "Please, see yourself out."

 

The Fire Lord turned, and Aang obeyed him. When he closed to door behind him, he could hear Zuko calling Liang, to help him disrobe.

 

Aang couldn't fathom, what has made Zuko so angry without warning.

 

*

 

"You have been awfully quiet, dear", Katara said, as she and Aang saddled Appa for their last ride before arriving the South Pole. "Is there something of matter?"

 

Aang shook his head. "No, not really. I just have lots to though", he said. And he was speaking the truth – he had had much on his mind lately. Zuko's unexpected anger and the unknown enemy trying to take Fire Lord's life.

 

Katara smiled, and Aang smiled too.

 

When Appa was ready, Aang floated on, and extented his hand to Katara, She took it, and Aang helped her up.

 

"I have been thinking, that I should do a one more check on Eastern Air Temple and surrounding lands, when this assasin-situation is over", he noted. "I know I have been there before, looking for survived Air Nomads and founding none. But I can't still believe that all the others would have died – they had the Air Bison stables there, so maybe..."

 

Katara took his hands in her own. "Aang, dear. I want you to find survivors or their desendants as much as you do, but you have been there so many times, looking", she paused. "Do you really want to do that futile search again only to find nothing?"

 

Aang looked Katara. "I can't give up hope, love. I have to try."

 

"Maybe you'd have better chances to find them with help of Spirit World, maybe they even had some way to enter there when Sozin attacked the temples?"

 

"That's very unlikely, Katara", he answered.

 

"More unlikely than some Air Nomads showing up from temple you have been already through so many times?" she challenged gently. "Aang, listen. I think you should stop chacing the ghosts of your people, and start focusing on how you – we – can pass the legacy of Air Nomads on."

 

She looked at Aang with hope in her eyes. "Maybe there is someday a new generation of Airbenders you to teach."

 

Aang couldn't face her any more. She was too bright, too open, too close to him. He averted his eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

 

*


	2. Part 2

_Zuko, son of Ozai, grandson of Azulon, great-grandson of both Sozin and Roku. The Fire Lord, who helped to end the Hundred Year War, and Firebending master of Avatar Aang. Good leader to Fire Nation and great man, that's how he is already portrayed._

 

_Diplomats and nobles would tell different story – about Fire Lord, who is short tempered and in his anger as intimidating as his predecessors. About man, who had been target of a killer twice in his four years of reign, as his ruling is swift and hard – not sparing those in higher status._

 

_His fiends would too, tell a different story. Story about Zuko, who aims at perfection, because he knows his flaws. About man who strives hard to correct deeds done wrong by those before him. About friend, who has sacrificed himself to fullfill his duty._

 

***

 

Aang felt excited, as he flew with Appa back to the Fire Nation. He couldn't point out, exactly why, but he didn't let it bother him. The reason was not important, right?

 

As the Fire Nation's coast came to view, Aang urged Appa on. Evening was falling soon, and Aang wanted to arrive before dark. Even if the scant hours of time would not be much compared of his

days of travelling to South Pole and back.

 

Zuko and his court must have seen Appa in the sky, coming towards the palace. When the Air Bison landed, was there a throng of servants ready to welcome great beast and it's rider. Aang noticed the Zuko's personal servant boy from the crowd.

 

"Hey, Liang", Aang waved to him cheerfully. "I hope you are here to meet me."

 

The boy bowed. "Yes, Avatar. Fire Lord instructed me to take you to your guestroom and after you have freshened up, to his rooms. I believe there is a meal waiting."

 

"Lead the way, then", Aang smiled.

 

The room Aang got was same he and Katara had earlier to themselves, the same room they always lodged when visiting Fire Nation Capital. He had wondered if anyone else used it, or had Zuko and Mai reserved it only for them.

 

Ne noted, that there was two sets of Fire Nation summer outfits in royal colors – black, gold and brash red – neatly folded, on the bed. Both of Aang's size, approximately. He smiled. Eventhough he had some clothes of his own, all of them, exept the formal robes, were well-used and worn. And the formal robes were a bit stuffy to Aang's liking.

 

"You don't have to wait me. I know my way around here, Liang. I have been here before. I'll just change some clothes and then meet Zuko and Mai for the promised meal", Aang tried. Liang just shook his head. "Fire Lord said specifically, that I should myself lead you to his rooms when you are ready. I'll wait here", boy said.

 

Aang sighed. Stubborn servants were the last thing he needed now. What he felt like he needed was a full bath, but it could wait. Aang thought longingly about the Royal spa, the baths of steam and hot water. It would be wonderful.

 

He settled a quick change of clothes, promising himself, that as soon as it was politely possible, he would visit the spa.

 

The servant boy led him to Fire Lord's quarters, and formally announced him. "Avatar Aang is here, my lord." Aang cringed inwardly, as he stepped inside. He didn't like formalities, and using them here, without actual formal occasion was just stupid.

 

Zuko was waiting for him at the parlor. Room was dimly lit with paper-lanterns, and the main table was full of different foods – mostly vegetarian for his sake, Aang could guess. Mai was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Thank you, Liang. You can take rest of the night free", Zuko said, rising to his feet to meet Aang. The servant boy bowed and exited quietly. "Please, take a seat", Zuko waved his hand towards the empty chair.

 

Aang settled on offered chair, and Zuko sat back down, too. A short moment of silence descended between them.

 

"So, where's Mai?"

 

"She's visiting her parents. Her mother thinks she's not safe enough here", Zuko answered. He picked up a bowl, filled it with rice, mushrooms and roasted vegetables and offered it Aang.

 

Aang nodded and took the bowl. "Yeah. With the attempt to take your life, I can understood them. Anyway, how's the situation?"

 

Zuko is quiet for a while, filling another bowl – this tíme with rice, veggies and some smoked fish. "It's not changed much. Uncle took on the rumour gathering when you left. I tried to negotiate with the prisoner, he is still wanting his freedom if he talks", Zuko's voice was sharp, frustrated. He poured two cups of rice wine and set one of the cups in front of Aang, taking a sip from the other.

 

"Had your uncle had any luck?" the Avatar asked before digging in to offered meal.

 

"He has gotten a lot of information. Mostly of this-and-that noble causing scandal or other, but some more useful bits too. Nothing of our assasin or his master, still", Zuko said, before following Aang's example.

 

They ate, and didn't talk about the new information or the situation as a whole. Zuko chattered of some minor going-ons in his court, and Aang drifted into a peaceful, sleepy state. When he started nodding off, Zuko rose from the table.

 

"You need your rest. That or you find me boring", he joked. "Either way, we can continue tomorrow."

 

He extended his hand, in offer to help still sitting Aang to his feet. Aang smiled, as he clasped Zuko's warm hand and let other man pull him up.

 

They stood for a moment there. Aang wondering, if he should let go of the hand. He didn't feel like he wanted to, and Zuko was there just watching at him. Aang remembered suddenly the last time he and Zuko had looked each others like this, and the anger it had woke up. Last thing Aang wanted was to antagonize him again.

 

"Aang, I..." Zuko began, drawing the Avatar closer. "I..."

 

Aang followed pliantly. There was only few inches between them, and he could feel the warmth of firebender's body. If he just leaned in a bit more...

 

Zuko shook his head, and took a quick step back, releasing their hands. "Tomorrow we should go, and see if you get the prisoner speaking", he rasped, turning to look out of the window.

 

"Tomorrow? Oh, of course", Aang said, feeling lost. Zuko was dismissing him again. Aang walked slowly to the door. "Good night, Zuko", he said, and left the Fire Lord to solitude he seemed to wish.

 

*

 

On that night Aang dreamed of Katara, whose skin was scalding hot and who had bold, demanding golden eyes.

 

*

 

Early on next morning, the Fire Lord, Avatar and four soldiers from Zuko's personal guard entered the prison of Fire Nation's Capital city.

 

The prison was as forbidding as Aang remembered. He had visited there once, soon after Zuko had locked his father, the so-called Phoenix King, in one of the cells. Dark stone walls and the curt-acting guards weren't inviting at least.

 

Man, who had tried to take Fire Lord's life was on the same section as those, who were disposed to spend rest of their lives inside the cells. He was laying on the thin bed of straw, gaunt and dirty. He opened his eyes, feinging to disinterest, when Aang and Zuko stepped closer.

 

"Oh, I must be real lucky as I get the Avatar himself to visit me in this rat-hole."

 

"Yes you are", Aang answered, ignoring his own irritation and the ired huff from Zuko. He had asked Zuko not to interfere if only possible. And he had to himself keep as calm as well.

 

"Also, I have heard, that you are loyal to your master, refusing to tell anything about him."

 

The prisoner rose to his feet and shrugged. "Just keeping myself alive. After his royal scarface there gets what he wants, I'm dead man." He paused. "Better life in prison than death as a 'free man'." Aang kept his eyes on the prisoner, as Zuko walked few steps away, heels of his boots sharply klicking against the stone floor.

 

"Yes. You have demanded your freedom in return, if you tell what you know", Aang recited, and the prisoner nodded.

 

"Alright. I give you my word as the Avatar, that you'll be granted safe passage to the docks and to the Earth Kingdom." Aang tried to sound calm, and he had to remind himself that this man was only a lesser piece of the game. Punishing him from hurting Zuko would not help to catch the enemy behind him.

 

"Your word, as the Avatar..." the man mused. "It must count at least for something. To get a promise from a boy, who helped a traitor to usurp the throne from Phoenix King", the man sneered. He paled suddenly, backing away as far as he could, as the Fire Lord furiously strided on Aang's side.

 

"Yes, it does count for something", Aang countered, placing his hand on Zuko's arm in effort to restrain him. "And it seems, that the worth of your knowledge is vanishing rapidly", he continued, keeping his gaze still on the prisoner – consentrating on him, and not the way he could feel Zuko's muscles tighten.

 

Zuko stepped forwards, shaking Aang's hand off, his stance ready to hurl a stream of fire. That seemed to frighten the prisoner more.

 

"He- he is from Earth Kingdom. Didn't say his name, paid in their silver and gold coins. We met in harbor, at the inn named Mighty Serpent", the prisoner cried. "I have paid my freedom, Avatar!"

 

"Yes, you are", Aang said, grapping Zuko's arm again, breaking his firebending form and dragging him away from the cell. "You there", he called the guards, who had accompanied them to prison. "Get him out of the cell, and escort him to the docks, and into the first ship that sails into Earth Kingdom!"

 

Aang turned to face Zuko. "There was no need to try roast him alive, you know", he said, trying to regain his former calm. "You had no reason, he was clearly trusting my promise."

 

"He was insulting you", Zuko seethed.

 

"Insulting me?", Aang echoed. "Listen, Zuko", he lowered his voice. "I don't care if he insults me. If him insulting me for eternity would be the price of not getting any assasins targeting at you for rest of your life, I'd gladly let him."

 

Zuko stood silent, bewilderment and anger warring on his face. Aang gently nudged him on, towards the prison section's exit. "Let's get back to the palace. We can talk more freely there."

 

*

 

Soon the Avatar and Fire Lord were hurried to the palace in Zuko's palankeen. Aang felt odd to travel like that, carried by robust servants in a cloth-and-wood made box, but he acceeded Zuko's claims, that walking around by foot was not proper for persons such high status as them.

 

As they arrived to Fire Lord's rooms, Aang noted in pleasant suprise that Mai had come back from visiting her parents and uncle Iroh had showed up, too. Both of them were seated on the settees, cups of delicately scented tea their hands. There was also an ancient looking woman, kneeled on floor next to Mai, embroidering a piece of cloth.

 

"I didn't expect you back so soon", Zuko said to Mai, in the way of greeting.

 

Mai nodded. "I didn't either, but I was able to assure my parent's that I would be safe – you have been the target here, not me." She turned to look the old woman. "Bringing Soon Jin with me helped plenty. She's my old nanny." Mai smiled sharply. "She's also the one who taught me to throw my knives."

 

Soon Jin put her handicraft away, and bowed to Zuko. "I am a loyal servant of yours and your family, Fire Lord", she said, before resuming her kneeling position on the floor.

 

"Good to know that Mai and my heir are in good hands", Zuko turned to look Iroh. "What brings you here, uncle?"

 

"Bad news. But sit down you two, and have some tea", old man said, gesturing settees nearby. Aang and Zuko did as asked, Aang filling two cups with tea. He offered other cup to Zuko, who took it nodding his thanks.

 

Iroh waited until both his nephew and the Avatar were seated, and started speaking then. "I kept on listening the rumours my tea-shop's clients tell, and yesterday evening I got something important", Iroh paused. "A lady from a noble family I regognized, was visiting there with her friend. She told to her friend, that soon her brother would be getting his revenge upon Fire Lord."

 

"So what? The most of the court is more or less intent on revenging me, as I replaced most of my father's allies in important positions by people who don't stick a knife in my back on first opportunity", Zuko said.

 

"Iroh, you said you know the family. Do you think there is enough proof to start worrying?" Aang asked. Iroh nodded to him. "They are from house of Suen. The father of the family was Ozai's most aggressive supporter, and his only son – the brother – was rapidly advancing his career in military. Until Zuko took away some of their wealth, and banished both son and father from army and from the court."

 

Zuko shook his head furiously. "I – we, the Fire Nation – needed money. Not only give it to Earth Kingdom to help their rebuilding, but to rebuild our Nation too. My father used all tax money to his war efforts."

 

Aang hummed in agreenment. He had been there, as the Avatar, when Zuko had announced his decision to strip his most wealthy nobles from their exess riches instead of rising taxes of common people. He still thought, that Zuko's decision was right, but not many of the nobles agreed with them.

 

"Should we now to be worried about the Suen Family?" Mai asked quietly.

 

"The son, Bohai, is a real threat, I think. You should at least-" Opening of the door interrupted Iroh.

 

Liang stepped in. "Pardon my intrusion, Fire Lord, but in the main hall is the ambassador of the Earth King, who insists that he should be granted audience immediately", the boy said. "He said that it cannot wait."

 

Zuko sighed. "It's the accusations, that our ships are harrasing the fishing boats of Earth Kindom. I must go." He rose, discarding his barely touched tea to the table and straightening his robes. "Mai, entertain uncle and Aang while I am away."

 

"You don't want me to come?" Aang asked, also standing up. "The claims sound serious. I could be of help."

 

"No need, Aang", Zuko smiled tightly. "This is nothing I couldn't handle myself."

 

"As you wish, Zuko."

 

*

 

Aang excused himself soon after Zuko had left. "I have to go care for Appa", he said, and felt he wasn't lying. He trusted he could let the servants feed and clean after the Air Bison, but the responsibility was his, and besides, working on the stables would give him something tangible to do.

 

Aang discarded his formal robe, and folded it neatly aside, before getting his hands dirty. He toiled for some time. Aang had just finished cleaning away the dirty straws from the stall, and was planning to brushing Appa's fur next, when a man – probably a stablemaster – came running.

 

"Lord Avatar! Are you so dissatisfied with our work with your grand beast, that you have to condesend doing it for yourself?" man cried, wringing his hands. "I'll let whip every stableboy here if so!"

 

Aang sighed. "It's not that. No whipping anyone, please." He thought, what he could say to pacify the man. "I meant no offence to anyone. I just wanted to spend some time with him", he said, petting Appa's muzzle.

 

"Spend some time...", man seemed flustered. "But your bison is a beast of burden, and not some lap-dog!"

 

"Please, just let me brush him for a moment, and then I'll be out of your hair."

 

The stablemaster bowed, and marched away. Aang sighed again. Some of Zuko's servants remainded him of Joo Dees of Earth Kingdom with their bossy attitude – all polite bowing and lording, and still they wanted to tell what the Avatar should or should not do.

 

He shrugged, and resumed brushing and petting Appa. He could understood quite well, why Toph had retreated away from her noble life and was now traing earthbenders instead.

 

Maybe he should let Zuko handle his politics with help of Iroh and Mai, and start looking new ways to search if there was any Air Nomads left... Katara's thought about some of them fleeting in a Spirit World was worth of investigating, anyway.

 

After Aang finished the brushing, he stayed with Appa, thinking if he should really leave today or maybe tomorrow to continue his search. To the Spirit World he could enter from anywhere, but he wanted to see, if there was places near Air Temples where the two worlds were close to each other – places where the fugitive Air Nomads could have crossed to Spirit World.

 

"So, I heard, that you were harassisng my servants."

 

Aang rised his eyes to playfully grinning Zuko, still robed in his formal attire.

 

"Nah, just thinking about Air Nomads", he said, floating to his feet. "I'm sorry, if your servants really felt like I was intruding their territory."

 

"You were not. The stablemaster is not just used to seeing the Avatar himself working here like a peasant", Zuko said. "No need to apologize."

 

Aang smiled. "Okay, then." He brushed away some straws clinging on his pants. "I thought you'd be meeting the Earth King's ambassador?"

 

Zuko nodded. "I was. This was third time he's trying blame me and Fire Nation of something that the pirates did. Mainly harassing the helpless fishing ships. It was quickly solved." He shook his head, loosening some strands of hair from his top-knot. "I feel like I need a vacation."

 

Aang stepped closer to Zuko. "I was thinking likewise. Not about vacation exactly, but leaving to search for my people..." He raised his hand to Zuko's face, and stroked gently the coarse hairs behind his ear. He wanted to ask Zuko come with him, he wanted keep touching Zuko – wanted to kiss-

 

No.

 

Aang let his hand drop, and stepped away from nonmoving Fire Lord.

 

No, it could not be. He couldn't – shouldn't – feel this. He- he was with Katara, for Spirit's sake! Zuko was his friend!

 

"Aang, is something wrong?" his voice was gentle, perplexed.

 

"Yes. No, I-", Aang tried. How could he ever explain to Zuko. "I- I have to go", he said, and sprinted out of the stables.

 

*

 

Aang fled to the palace roof. He felt he needed to think, to meditate, and he wanted a place where he'd be alone.

 

He settled to his meditation pose, cross legged and fists in his lap. Taking two deep breaths, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. It was not an easy task.

 

Aang felt conflicted, and worse – he felt dirty.

 

He felt like he had betrayed Katara already, only thinking about doing it. This wasn't really first time Aang had thought of kissing someone else than Katara, but all the other times it had been with idle curiosity and not gentle anticipation like it was with Zuko. Like his first kisses with Katara had been. Like this was something right.

 

Aang sighed.

 

He had not only wanted to kiss another when he was with Katara, but wanted to kiss another man. And it wasn't just right. Physical affairs with same gender were harshly frowned upon, and even they were not totally forbidden, they were thought as shameful and unclean. Not something that the Avatar should do.

 

Aang shifted his pose, drewing his knees to his chest. Maybe if he just stopped thinking it – kissing Zuko – and the urge would stop, too. He could go back to being Zuko's friend...

 

What if he couldn't?

 

What if this was somehow permanent? Aang hugged his knees tighter. He should leave – he could not risk that he'd impose himself on Zuko, not when he was married to Mai, having a happy family. Yeah, he should leave.

 

*

 

Aang sat on the palace roof for hours, telling himself that he should go, leave the Fire Nation, and eventually go back to Katara. But he knew, that Katara would see if something would be wrong, and then he would have to tell her. And that was last thing he wanted to – hurt Katara needlessly.

 

Cautious footsteps on roof farther away brought Aang back to the present. He whipped his head – in flaring mix of hope and fear for newcomer to be Zuko – only to see uncle Iroh, balancing precariously on the roof tiles.

 

"There you are, Aang", old man said, smiling. "I would have brought tea with me, but it would had gone cold, while we searched you." He sat besides Aang, fussing with his robes.

 

They sat in silence for a while, until Iroh started talk again. "So, as my nephew refuses to say a word about it, would you mind telling, what happened?"

 

"Nothing has happened." Aang tried not to think all the things that could have happened – kissing Zuko, touching him like a lover, Zuko hating him because of that...

 

"Oh, something must have. I have not seen him this upset after he befriended with you all those years back."

 

Aang shrugged.

 

"Aang, I don't know, what you were quarreling about, but I clearly can see it pains you both," Iroh paused. "My nephew thinks he has 'scared you away for good', to quote his own words."

 

"He thinks that he...", Aang turned to look Iroh. "But why would he? I was one-"

 

Iroh smiled gently, patting Aang on the shoulder. "Even if you do not want to talk to me, you should speak with him."

 

"I- I can't."

 

"You can't hide here, on palace roof, forever either."

 

"But he'll hate me. If he doesn't now, he'll after", Aang despaired. The thought about Zuko hating him was too awful to think about.

 

"I can assure you, young Avatar, that my nephew does not hate you", Iroh said, rising to his feet. "You should consider to talk things through with Zuko. It might be good for both of you."

 

*

 

_"Please, don't hate me, Zuko. I have to leave, have to go for someplace else, where I can think and be a while alone._

 

_You have been a wonderful host, but your court is too full of distractions._

 

_I'll go first to Toph, so if you have to write, send your messenger hawks to her. She'll get the letters to me._

 

_I am really sorry for parting this way. I really am. ~~I just~~_

 

_Your friend,_

_always,_

 

_Aang"_

 

*

 

TBC


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay. My life got in a way of writing. ^^;

_After the end of War, Toph Beifong, Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher returned to her hometown Gaoling, and reclaimed position as earthbending master. She discarded the traditional academy building in center of the town. Instead she built – or more accurately, bended – her own in the lower mountainside, good away from the town. "The badgermoles like it here, and so do I", she declared by the way of explanation, and despite the odd location of her academy, there was plenty of willing students. Most of them offered a huge sums of money or political favors to get in, but Toph was ignoring the bribes. She picked the people she claimed were most talented, and didn't ask for money – not from rich and never from the poor._

 

***

 

Against Iroh's advice, Aang ended up to not confronting Zuko, but fleeing instead. Toph wasn't his first choise, but Katara was out of the question, and Sokka (Suki and Tylee with him) would be almost as bad as Katara.

 

So Toph it was, and Aang headed towards town of Gaoling, where Toph had settled.

 

Aang had never before visited her new Earthbending school, and was surprised to see huge labyrinthine structure of rock and earth resembling more small mountain instead of more traditional house. Another surprise was Toph, who wasn't as welcoming as Aang had thought she'd be.

 

"Twinkletoes! What are you doing here?" blind earthbender asked curtly. "I though you'd be with Zuko."

 

"I- we-", Aang started, thinking what he could say. "We had a kind of falling out", he decided.

 

"And you stupid idiot flew all the way here – instead of, like, trying to fix things?" Toph snarked. "Last time, the war and hundred of years in ice weren't enough? Had to run away again?" She stamped the ground with every question, sending spikes of stone towads Aang – forcing him to float in air.

 

"Don't you dodge me, Aang!"

 

"Toph, please, calm down", he pleaded. "Besides, I don't think me and Zuko having a row would result another war." It wouldn't, Aang knew. Zuko wouldn't turn bad just because Aang had fled. He would not.

 

She snorted. "Maybe you think so, airhead."

 

"What do you mean?" he asked, landing finally back on Toph's side.

 

"Do I have to spell it out? Have you gone blind, too?" she mocked. "It's so clear, that he holds you in high esteem, Twinkletoes. Much more than just you being Avatar, or even you being his friend."

 

Aang looked Toph. "What are you saying, Toph?" he asked carefully.

 

"Nothing, just nothing", she shrugged. "Let's get in, and get you settled, as you are here. You can then tell me exactly, what you have done to make Sparky angry at you."

 

Aang shuddered. "Sounds like a brilliant idea."

 

"Liar", Toph muttered loudly.

 

*

 

Inside of Toph's academy was entirely dark, without any windows or light sources. "We don't need them, Twinkletoes. All my students are able to feel through earth like me", she explained. "Good training for you too."

 

She guided him to a small room with uneven floor and only a rough hole in a wall for a door. "Sit", she ordered, raising two rock platforms out of the floor. Aang did as she asked.

 

"So, let me think", she said. "Zuko was attacked, and you and Sweetness went to Fire Nation, she healed Zuko, and after dropping her back to the ice, you went back to him. You were supposed to be hunting the assassin's master."

 

"Yes, but how do you know?"

 

"The royal wife writes letters to me – I like her, Mai has a sense of humour. And I have my students reading the letters to me, thanks for not asking", she said.

 

"But, there might be something personal in the letters."

 

"I think she kinda knows I am blind, and someone have to read the letters for me", she insisted. "And you are trying to change subject."

 

Aang shrugged. "I don't want to talk about Zuko. Time will heal the rift between us", he said, hoping it would be true.

 

"No, it won't", Toph countered. "You maybe can evade it forever, but Zuko will most probably mull it over and over and over either he goes crazy or -" she paused, "-someone does something to it." She spiced her last words another stamp on the ground, making Aang's platform stragger.

 

"You are saying I should go back to Fire Nation." Aang felt sulky. He did like Toph, but she thought that she was always right, and it was annoying him – quite often because she really was right.

 

"Yes I am. I am also trying to get you to spill what in the Spirits' name happened to make you to come here."

 

He sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this – not about feeling like he'd betrayed Katara or about how he still felt towards Zuko. "I kind of screwed things up, Toph", he said at last.

 

"Yeah, I kind of – don't know, gathered that from what you said about having a falling out", she sounded angry. "What. Did. You. Do?"

 

"Why is this so important to you?"

 

"Because you and Zuko are my friends, you stupid."

 

Aang fell silent for a while. Toph meant well. And she was outsider to the situation, so she might have able to help. And Aang knew, he couldn't evade her questions if he stayed – she was as persistent as the rocks she bended.

 

"I think I might-" Aang searched for words for a while, "-have romantic feelings about Zuko."

 

Whatever reaction he had been waiting from Toph, bursting in pearly laughter was not the one.

 

*

 

Aang stayed three days with Toph and her students. Not a word of Aang's feelings or Zuko had said at the time. Instead, Toph made Aang take part to her 'beginner's training' – lessons of how one was able to use earthbending to "see". She also used Aang Avatar's ability to bend all elements to train her more advanced student to counter other forms of bending. She made Aang busy – and Aang found it good.

 

On the third evening after the lessons, they were outside 'arena', where the students trained fighting. The students had already left the arena. Aang reclined on soft sand, watching the clouds, and Toph was sitting cross-legged next to him. There was a friendly silence between them.

 

"You know, your crush on Zuko is not nothing special, Twinkletoes", she said suddenly. "I mean, having feelings for our own gender. It happens more than you know."

 

Aang raised his head to look at Toph. How do you know, he wanted to ask, and are you sure, he wanted to ask.

 

"But I love Katara", he said instead.

 

Toph shrugged. "So you say. But with whom you'd rather be?"

 

Aang floated to sitting position. "It doesn't matter, Toph. Even if I wanted to choose Zuko, I couldn't", he explained morosely. "He's married to Mai, he's happy with her – he loves her, and he doesn't even like men in that way."

 

"You have been thinking this a lot", Toph snorted. "I still think, that you have to go back to Sparky, and tell him why you ran away this time. It'll come up sooner or later – and besides, he'll probably think that it's somehow his fault until you tell otherwise."

 

"I don't want to damage our friendship", Aang said quietly. "Not more than I already have."

 

Toph smirked. "Then you must go. He'll take you back, Twinkletoes. He cannot resist you."

 

"Don't make fun of this, Toph."

 

"Who says I am making fun of anything?" she laughed.

 

*

 

On the same evening Aang packed his meager possessions, saddled Appa, and headed back to Fire Nation's islands.

 

More closer to Fire Nation he arrived, more he tried not to think what he should say to Zuko, or how it would be to meet him again. It would lead him thinking if he still wanted to kiss Zuko and learn how he tasted.

 

Instead Aang tried to think Katara, her blue eyes full of emotions, and her soft hands touching him. He remembered how he had been infatuated with her from the moment he'd seen her. How beautiful and wise she was. And he knew he still loved her – the feeling hadn't changed.

 

Aang smiled with relief. After all, if he still loved Katara, he could go back to normal – to back earlier, where he had not lusted after Zuko.

 

*

 

The Avatar arrived to the Royal palace feeling more anxious than in a long time. He hadn't got any sleep last night, thinking fervently about what to say. And despite all the efforts, he didn't know how to explain anything to Zuko.

 

The servants and members of the court gave him a curious looks as Aang passed them in the hallways. Aang tried not to care – people were often staring him, and this was no different, he told himself.

 

As Aang entered to Fire Lord's rooms, he found them empty. No servants, and no royal couple. Aang wondered, if he could wait there, or should he try to find Zuko from elsewhere.

 

He sat down on a settee, and desided to wait. Zuko had to come here sometime, these were his rooms, after all. Aang took a comfortable position, and closed his eyes – meditation would be good way to pass time. Maybe he would figure out the best way of telling everything.

 

A while later sound of closing door startled Aang awake. He opened his eyes to see Zuko, standing by the door in his full royal regalia, staring at Aang like he had seen a ghost.

 

"Eh, hey, Zuko", Aang offered meekly.

 

"You are really back", Zuko said flatly, still staring at Aang.

 

He couldn't meet the gaze, and looked down on his hands. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I ran like a coward."

 

Zuko didn't answer and he didn't move. Aang risked a quick glance at him – Zuko still stared him, now with carefully blank face. He looked tired and worried. A quick glance turned into long look, as Aang couldn't stop watching Zuko's familiar features. Dark hair, sharp jawline and darker red of his scar.

 

Neither of them spoke. Aang wanted nothing more than go to Zuko, hug him and never let go. He resisted the urge, not knowing if his actions would be welcomed or not.

 

"Why have you come back?" Zuko asked.

 

"Because I had to", Aang said. "I do not want to lose you."

 

The words seemed to broke something, and the rigid posture and blank face were gone, replaced by rapidly changing emotions. Relief and hope, Aang regognized. He stood up and closed the distance between them, embracing Zuko tightly.

 

"Aang..." Zuko breathed out in surprise. "What-"

 

"Shhh", Aang hushed him. "Don't speak, Zuko."

 

Zuko nodded, and tentatively raised his hands to return the embrace. Aang buried his face to Zuko's neck, and relaxed. Zuko was not angry with him – everything was going to be alright.

 

*

 

Later at same evening, Aang was eating supper in royal quarters with Mai and Zuko – who was back from his negotiations with Northern Water Tribe traders. Negotiations, which Aang's sudden return had interrupted in the first place.

 

The supper wasn't as pleasing affair as Aang had hoped. Mai seemed to be in bad mood, she hadn't spoken at all apart from cold and formal greeting. Zuko on the other hand was alternating between watching Aang – like the airbender would disapper in any moment, and staring angrily at his plate. Neither of them tried to be polite or social, and it made Aang think if he should just excuse himself and leave. He felt much like unwanted quest or intruder. Or like in the middle of a conflict between spouses, which most probably was true.

 

"Um, Lady Mai?", red-clad servant girl peeking from the door interrupted Aang's thoughts. "The bath you ordered is ready."

 

Mai rose from her seat. "Thank you. I'll come right away", she said to the servant girl, and walked to the door. "Have a good time with your pet avatar, husband." The scorn in her voice was clear, as she tossed last words over her shoulder.

 

Aang looked from closing door to Zuko, who still stared his plate in silence.

 

"I should go, too", he said, setting his chopsticks on to table. "Mai-" She was angry, and Aang knew he somehow made it worse. Maybe she knew about-

 

Zuko's head snapped up. "No, I want you to stay. Don't mind what Mai said, she's angry with me."

 

"But-" Aang started. Zuko's pet Avatar, she just said...

 

"No." The tone was something between plea and order. "Stay with me", Zuko continued, pleading clearly this time, and Aang felt difficult to deny it.

 

"I just don't want to cause anymore rift between you two", Aang explained.

 

"It is not your fault in any way. Trust me, Aang."

 

Aang nodded, smiling little. Zuko nodded too, turning back glaring his plate.

 

"So, then. What has happened after I left?" Aang asked, feeling that he had to get Zuko talking to him – at least then he wouldn't sulk anymore than he already was.

 

"After you left?" Zuko raised his head, startled. "You haven't heard yet?" Aang shook his head. "No, nothing. Did something happen?"

"Yes, something did happen", Zuko said quietly, lowering his eyes. "After you left, I was angry – at myself, at to you, too", he spoke to his plate. "I decided that I had to do something to whole situation."

 

Zuko looked back at Aang, searching eye-contact. "I banished every one of Earth Kingdom's ambassadors, nobles and traders from Fire Nation." Zuko took a deep breath, and Aang stared at him.

 

"You what?"

 

"I banished all of them", Zuko raised his voice. "What if they'll target someone else next time? Uncle, Mai perhaps?" He sounded angry. "What if it's you next?" he almost shouted.

 

Aang was baffled. "Zuko, really. I can't see why anyone would attack me. My Avatar status makes people fearful of my powers and I am not in your line of succession, anyway." He reached to take Zuko's hand. "You have no-"

 

Zuko let Aang take his hand, but spoke again. "Their plan may be not to remove me from throne, even if the assasination attempt was aiming to take my life. They may want to add unrest in the Fire Nation, maybe planning to weaken us enough to sent armed forces here."

 

"The Earth King Kuei-"

 

"He is not only ruler in the Earth Kingdom. Your friend Bumi had his own city-state to rule, Kyoshi Island is independent, and they are not only ones. Earth kindom politics are much more complicated than many think. Kuei is just one leader of the many they have."

 

Aang nodded. "You may be right. Even if I don't think the banishment was right way to act." He felt sad, dissappointed. Whole four years of building fragile trust between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom destroyed in a flash.

 

"I can see why Mai is angry to you", Aang attempted get a light tone in his voice.

 

Zuko looked away from Aang, grasping still tight his hand. "That's not the only reason for her anger", he said. "Mai knows-" Zuko cut himself off, let go of Aang's hand and stood up, shaking his head.

 

"This is no good time to speak about this", Zuko said in formal tone, turning to face the windows, away from Aang. "I'll retire for night. Please, see yourself out."

 

Aang stared a moment of Zuko's back, and then yielded. He rose up, and walked away from his friend.

 

*


End file.
